Cours, Atlantis, cours!
by Les 4 Folasses
Summary: Pour sauver Atlantis, va falloir courir... La fic de Syla et MD passe sous notre compte global! [c.a.d Atch', Syla, Mimi et MD]
1. L'arrivée

_**Titre :** Cours, Atlantis, cours!_

_**Saison :** n'a pooooo_

_**Auteures: **Mac Dye et Syla_

_**Disclaimer :** ben i'parait que Syla a hérité d'un lointain cousin de John et de Carson... et moi de Radek et d'Evan!!! gaaa!!!_

_**Personnages :** tous + 2 nouvelles recrues_

_**Résumé :** Pour sauver la cité, va falloir courir... (oui, je sais, résumé à la con...)_

_**Note de Syla :** Bijour tout le monde, ou bonsoir au choix. Voilà une petite collaboration avec **MD**. C'était bien sympa, contente qu'on le fasse ensemble. Sinon rien d'autre à dire, ah … si, Bonne lecture tout le monde !_

* * *

_**POV . MD**_

Ouf! Il était temps d'en sortir de ce vortex de malheur! J'ai le bide qui part en live.

Steph me regarde et soupire. Même chose pour elle.

Je me retourne.

_Qwxczkvnjbvlmpljkqsjdb_!!! Ou quelque chose de similaire! C'est ça Atlantis? Je suis preneuse!

C'est beau, c'est grand, c'est… _Wow_! Mon dieu qu'il est charmant celui-là!

Steph l'a vu aussi et me fait un clin d'œil. Observons son blouson… Merde, militaire. Allez, hop, un petit garde à vous!

- Repos, repos… Je suis le colonel John Sheppard, votre supérieur. Bienvenue sur Atlantis mesdemoiselles. Alors, qui est qui?

Steph s'avance et se présente. "Lieutenant Stéphanie Jourdan, mon colonel."

A moi. "Lieutenant MD Damhlaïc, mon colonel."

- Contingent français?"

- Oui, mon colonel, répondons-nous ensemble.

- Bien, bien…Voici vos affectations et vos quartiers…

Il nous file des feuilles avec un sourire dragueur.

- Quand vous aurez le temps, allez vous présenter à la patronne aussi… A moins qu'elle ne vienne par elle-même. Bien. A plus tard. Rompez.

Je lui souris et Steph me mitraille des yeux. "N'y penses même pas, me chuchote-t-elle, celui-là est à moi!"

Je ricane et regarde mon papier. Affectation : SG2. Cool! Equipe du major Lorne (espérons qu'il soit mignon!), et du Docteur Ze… Zi… Ze-len-ka. I'pouvait pas avoir un nom comme tout le monde celui-là?

- Bon, allez viens, me fait ma camarade, on va poser nos affaires et on va bouffer. J'ai la dalle!

_**Fin du POV**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_POV . Steph_**

Tout en marchant, nous discutons sur notre affectation. Nous sommes dans la même équipe.

Puis je me rends compte que ça fait bien dix minutes que nous sommes en train d'errer dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, à la recherche de nos quartiers.

Ils peuvent pas fournir un plan? Non mais, c'est vrai quoi… On a juste un papier pour nous dire dans quelle équipe on est affecté et le numéro de notre chambre. Franchement…

A ce moment là MD s'arrête, me regarde avec un air déconfit et me dit :

- On est perdues, je crois.

- Ah ouais j'avais pas remarqué, je lui réponds ironiquement. Et comme par hasard, il n'y a personne quand on a besoin d'aide.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je vois MD qui se fige sur place. Elle a du repérer quelqu'un.

Pas plus tard que tout de suite après, je la trouve en grande conversation avec ce quelqu'un.

Celle-la je te jure…

Je m'approche d'eux et MD fait les présentations. Il s'agit du docteur Radek Zelenka.

Tiens c'est pas le scientifique de l'équipe où on a été affecté?

L'homme semble grand, d'âge moyen, il porte des lunettes, et sur sa veste on peut voir le drapeau de la République Tchèque, d'où son charmant accent. Il se propose alors de nous amener vers nos quartiers. C'est pas de refus.

Sur le chemin qui mène vers nos appartements, je remarque que MD le déshabille du regard alors je lui dis tout bas :

- Ah ah, je te choppe en plein matage!

- Ben quoi ?! Tu m'as bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure que tu voulais le colonel, alors tu me laisses le scientifique.

Elle me tire la langue. Je fais de même.

Tout à coup le docteur se retourne vers nous et nous annonce que nous sommes arrivées, avec un grand sourire qui fait fondre MD à mes côtés. On le remercie et il s'éloigne.

On se met à la recherche de nos quartiers, elle, elle a le 7777 et moi le 7779. Chouette on est à côté.

- A dans 20 minutes, le temps de prendre une douche, me lance-t-elle

- Oki, ça me va.

- Et ne mets pas quarante ans sous la douche, Me lance-t-elle en ricanant.

- Eh je mets le temps que je veux d'abord. Na ! Puis t'exagères, je mets pas aussi longtemps…

Et on rentre respectivement dans nos quartiers.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Je vois MD qui m'attend et me dit :

- On avait dit 20 minutes.

- Quoi, TU as décidée de 20 minutes, j'ai affirmé certes mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais rien. Voilà.

- Normal, t'as tort.

- Non c'est pas vrai.

- Mais si, mais si, mais si.

- Mais non, mais non, mais non.

- Ouais avoues que tu t'es perdue lors de la douche.

- Même pas vrai.

Je lui fais ma tête de chien battu.

- Tu l'avoueras jamais ? me fait-elle.

Je m'éloigne, et je lui lance :

- Avouer quoi, je ne vois pas du tout !

- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Steph, me dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Eh mais attends moi!

Sur le chemin, on décide d'aller se présenter et d'aller voir la chef de l'expédition, une certaine Docteur Elizabeth Weir.

Et après d'aller manger un morceau, parce que c'est vrai que j'ai faim là.

_**Fin du POV**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_POV . MD_**

Ça c'est vraiment un beau bureau. Mais pas très intime. Tu dois pouvoir rien faire là-dedans, tout le monde doit te voir!

La dénommée Elizabeth Weir entre, nous sourit et s'assoit.

- Vous désirez?

- Nous présenter, annonce Steph en souriant.

- Ah, bien, vous êtes les nouvelles recrues militaires?

- Tout à fait.

- Bien, alors je suppose que je dois vous demander vos noms et grades?

- Je suis le Lieutenant Stéphanie Jourdan et voici le Lieutenant MD Damhlaïc. Contingent français.

La patronne se tourne vers moi.

- MD? Drôle de prénom.

- C'est un pseudonyme. Mon vrai prénom n'a rien à voir.

Voyant que je ne veux pas en parler (trop long à expliquer!) elle laisse tomber.

- Bien, alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue! Vous pouvez disposer! Allez manger, je suis sure que le trajet depuis la terre a du être fatigant!

Comment elle a deviné? Steph la salue et nous partons.

Bon, le mess…

- MD?

- Mmmm…?

- On demande à ton scientifique de nous y conduire?

Raaah, elle se fout de ma gueule celle-là! C'est pas de ma faute s'il est canon!

- Ben quoi, je lui réponds en plaisantant, c'est pas de ma faute, il est apparu comme ça, comme un Dieu…

Elle est morte de rire.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, il est où le mess?

- Vous cherchez quelque chose?

On se retourne en même temps, et on reste scotchées en même temps.

Putain qu'il est beau lui! Et puis, cet accent!!!

Je me réveille la première.

- Hum, oui, bonjour, on est nouvelles et on cherche le mess…

- Ah, des nouvelles têtes! (il nous serre la main) Enchanté, je suis Carson Beckett, le médecin en chef de la cité!

- Aaah… Euh, hum, moi c'est MD Damhlaïc et elle c'est Stéphanie Jourdan, on est militaires.

- …Lieutenant… précise-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

- Ah, mais c'est très bien tout ça! Venez, je vais vous conduire au mess.

Steph émerge enfin et me murmure "Accent écossais!", je lui réponds "J'aurais pas deviné…Arrête de baver, on dirait un escargot!"

On arrive (enfin!) au mess, et Steph a du laisser des traces de baves partout sur le chemin.

Le bôôôôô médecin nous abandonne là et repart à ses patients. J'attrape ma camarade par le bras pour éviter qu'elle le suive.

- Allez, on va au miam-miam…

On prend un plateau, on commence à se servir, quand une tornade humaine, pas très mince en plus, nous pousse et nous passe devant.

- Pardon, excusez-moi, scientifique important, laissez passer…

Pas gonflé lui! Et moi, avec mon caractère de cochon, tu vas voir!

- Heu, dites-donc, on vient d'arriver, vous ne pouvez pas attendre deux minutes, non?

- Pardon? Je suis le cerveau de cette cité, j'ai donc besoin de plus de nourriture que vous autres, les militaires! Tiens, au fait… Je ne vous ai jamais vu…

- Elles sont nouvelles, Rodney, ne commencez pas à les terroriser!

Cette voix! Je me retourne.

Mon scientifique tchèque!!!! Aaah, je fonds…

Il fait les présentations.

- Et ça, finit-il, c'est Rodney McKay, le scientifique en chef de la cité.

- Enchanté…

- Nous aussi.

Faut avouer qu'à deuxième vue, il est plutôt charmant…

Steph me pousse du coude.

"Et celui-là, marmonne-t-elle, on se le partage?"

_**Fin du POV**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**_POV . Steph_**

MD me regarde de travers et chuchote :

- Non je le prends aussi !

- Alors laisse-moi le gentil Docteur !

- Euh… D'accord, dit-elle, ça me va.

Je lui souris, puis le docteur Zelenka nous propose de se joindre à eux pour manger. On accepte avec plaisir.

Durant la déjeuner, le docteur Zelenka nous explique un peu la cité, ses différents recoins, etc… Et MD ne le lâche pas du regard.

Quand au Docteur McKay, lui pas être très loquace, à part quelques remarques sarcastiques. Puis le Docteur Zelenka nous demande :

- Alors à quelle équipe avez vous été affecté ?

- L'équipe du Major Lorne, répond précipitamment MD avec un sourire béat.

- Ah alors on va être coéquipiers, dit-il en souriant.

- Oui Docteur, il semblerait, je lui réponds en souriant.

Puis le Docteur McKay prend la parole : « Radek, ce n'est pas pour vous embêtez mais on doit aller travailler là. » Il se lève précipitamment et part. Même pas un "au revoir", roooh.

- Oui, oui, tout de suite Rodney. Bon ben on va vous laisser. On se retrouvera sûrement ce soir au dîner. Au revoir, bonne après-midi.

- Euh, j'ai une question, docteur Zelenka, il est toujours comme ça ?

Je pointe le docteur McKay du doigt.

- Oh ! Là, il est plutôt gentil… Me dit-il.

- D'accord, dis-je d'un air sceptique.

Nous le saluons et il part à la suite de McKay.

Remarquant que MD sourit toujours bêtement, je lui donne un coup de coude.

- Eh réveilles toi ma vieille, si je bavais tout à l'heure et je ressemblais à un escargot, tu t'es pas regardée.

- Ben quoi ?

- On pourrait remplir une piscine.

- Pff n'importe quoi, me dit-elle.

- Oh, mais sois pas vexée.

- Mais je ne le suis pas.

- Mouais, vu ta tête...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'elle a sa tête ? dit une voix au dessus de nous.

On lève la tête en même temps, et on croise le sourire charmeur et moqueur du colonel qui nous a accueillies ce matin. D'un même mouvement, on se lève pour le saluer, et il nous dit : « Repos Lieutenants ».

Il s'assoit à la place où se trouvait McKay et nous demande nos premières impressions sur la cité, et si on était allée voir le Weir.

C'est alors qu'il nous propose de nous faire visiter la cité; moi toute contente accepte sans plus attendre et MD fait de même.

Et nous voici en route pour visiter la cité en compagnie d'un charmant militaire.

Puis MD se tourne vers moi et chuchote : « Alors qui c'est qui bave là ? »

Regard assassin de ma part, c'est petit MD.

**_Fin du POV__

* * *

_**

_Bon, voilà... Si vous voulez la suite, faut nous encourager à Syla et moi (et toc!) O.o_


	2. Errance et Colère

_**Note de MD :** euh, en fait là ça devient un poil plus sérieux (mais juste un poil, hein!)... par contre, à la base on devait faire une trilogie ... O.o ... je crois que ça va faire une double trilogie... Ouais. Au fait, pour les POV, vous avez compris, non? un coup c'est l'une, un coup c'est l'autre! pas besoin de le marquer, hein? Sinon, ben, BoNNe LeCTuRe!!_

* * *

Et bim, un marine au tapis, un!

Punaise, ce mec est une armoire à glace!

Le colonel sourit et appelle le monstre pour nous le présenter.

- Voici Ronon Dex. Un de nos combattants les plus doués. Même _le_ plus doué.

On lui serre la main. Mignon quand même…

- Ronon, voici les lieutenants Jourdan et Damhlaïc.

- Bonjour… nous marmonne-t-il avec un pseudo-sourire.

- Bonjour, réponds Steph, les yeux rivés sur Sheppard.

Je me contente de grogner un "_B'Jour_"…

Le colonel briefe le colosse comme quoi nous sommes nouvelles.

- Ne leur faites pas de mal!

- Grumpf, répond Ronon.

I' m'éclate celui-là. Je l'aime bien.

La visite continue. On se retrouve dans les laboratoires.

- Sérieux, je serais incapable de refaire le trajet toute seule, me chuchote Steph…

- J'te rassure, moi non plus.

- Bien, annonce notre guide, donc nous voici dans les labos, lieu de prédilection de nos deux scientifiques favoris, c'est-à-dire les docteurs Rodney McKay…

- Génie sans qui la survie de la cité serait impossible, ajoute le dit Rodney.

- Oui, bien sûr… Et, son second, le docteur Radek Zelenka.

Boom! Mon cerveau vient d'éclater. Quel nom a-t-il prononcé? Ai-je bien entendu?

_Il-est-où-il-est-où-il-est-où_?

- Et heureusement que je n'ai pas la prétention de Rodney, sinon bonjour les chevilles…

Bonheur et paradis! Mon ange tchèque vient d'apparaître.

Je sens le coude de Steph dans mes cotes. "Respire." Me murmure-t-elle, amusée.

Zelenka s'approche et nous décolle son plus beau demi-sourire. Aaaaaah, je suis touchéééée…

- Bon, passons à la suite, je crois que vous les connaissez déjà…

- Non, je murmure, désireuse de rester.

- Oui! Me coupe Steph. Nous les verrons au diner. N'est-ce pas docteur Zelenka?

- Tout à fait, répond-il avec un grand sourire.

Saleté de co-équipière. Je vais la tuer.

Le colonel nous emmène ensuite à l'infirmerie, où Steph mate avidement le beau médecin écossais. Ah, cet accent…Trop mignon!

J'en profite pour me venger de tout à l'heure.

- Nous avons déjà fait la connaissance du docteur Beckett ce midi, mon colonel. Nous le verrons certainement au diner.

- Bien sûr, ajoute le médecin en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Bien, dans ce cas, mesdemoiselles, continuons notre visite…

Steph grince des dents. Vu son regard, elle n'a pas appréciée…

"Je vais t'étriper" me murmure-t-elle.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime".

Elle rit, et nous continuons notre balade.

Un peu plus tard, nous rencontrons la très belle Teyla Emmagan. Elle ne serait pas la soeur à Ronon celle-là? En tout cas, elle est très aimable.

- Bien, maintenant, nous annonce notre supérieur, nous allons aller voir votre chef d'équipe, le major Lorne.

Je regarde Steph, qui me rend mon regard. Elle soupire et je fais de même.

Là, ça va être le plus dur. Soit on va tomber sur un vieux pervers, soit sur un boulet qui n'a que l'armée comme famille, soit un … Bam! Dans la tête!

Steph s'écroule, et le gars en face aussi. Ils se sont littéralement rentrés dedans.

Je l'aide à se relever pendant que le colonel s'occupe du mec.

- ça va Steph?

- Ouais…

Nous regardons en même temps le boulet qui l'a faite tomber.

…

…

Mon Dieu! Ce mec est beau comme un apollon!

Ma camarade doit penser la même chose vue son regard.

- Pour une coïncidence, s'exclame Sheppard… Voici justement votre chef d'équipe, le major Evan Lorne.

Oups. Je vais passer ma vie en mission si tous les chefs d'équipe sont canons comme ça…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

On est tellement ébahie et étonnée à la fois…

Oui, c'est vrai, quelle coïncidence de tomber sur notre chef d'équipe, et quand je dis tomber, c'est tomber dans le vrai sens du terme. Enfin on s'est tamponnés mais bon… En y réfléchissant, il m'arrive toujours des trucs bizarres.

Puis je sens un coup de coude et MD qui se met au garde à vous. Faudrait peut-être que je fasse de même. Sheppard fait les présentations, et le major Lorne nous dit : « Repos Lieutenants! Ravi de faire vos connaissances. Donc c'est vous deux qu'on a affectés à mon équipe. »

Il a un sourire à tomber par terre, visiblement MD ne peut plus répondre, elle est morte, elle a été foudroyée sur place. Alors je m'empresse de répondre :

- Oui monsieur.

- Bon ben mon Colonel, Lieutenants je vais vous laisser.

- D'accord Major, répond Sheppard visiblement amusé par la scène qui s'est passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le Major s'éloigne et je jette un coup d'œil vers ma camarade, qui déshabille celui-ci du regard (décidément elle ne fait que ça!), hop petit coup de coude et chuchotement :

- C'est quoi ces manières de regarder les fesses de son supérieur hiérarchique direct.

- Tu peux parler, dit-elle.

Je fais l'air outrée, puis on se met à rire, et cela n'échappe pas à l'œil du Colonel.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

- Rien monsieur, en tout cas rien d'intéressant.

- Visiblement ça l'est pour vous, dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

Quel sourire! Mais bon on ne va quand même pas lui dire qu'on trouve les hommes de cette base bien foutu. Je te dis pas la réputation, déjà dès notre arrivée.

Sur ce Sheppard nous annonce la fin de la visite, et nous dit de façon moqueur : « Je vais vous laisser rejoindre les personnes qui vous attendent au mess pour dîner. » Il nous salue et se retire. Oh non !! Reste avec nous, au moins pour manger. Oh pas juste…

Puis je sens quelqu'un qui me tire par le bras, je dirais même qu'elle me traîne et cette dite personne ce n'est autre que MD.

- Tu le verras demain ton colonel et arrêtes baver.

- Mais euh… Je bave pas.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Tu peux parler! Qui, dans quelques minutes, va baver aussi ?!

- Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si je le trouve mignon ce scientifique tchèque. En même temps, tu auras le médecin aussi.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai ça. Donc en fait, on va être en bonne compagnie.

Sourire en coin de ma part, petit hochement de tête de la part de MD. Puis on s'arrête. Pendant toute la conversation, on ne s'est pas rendue compte du chemin que l'on a pris. Du coup on est de nouveau perdue. Oh ! C'est malin on est trop douée.

- Me dis pas qu'on est perdue MD, une nouvelle fois ?

- Je crois que oui. T'aurais quand même pu retenir le chemin au lieu de lorgner le colonel! me lance-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Oh arrête, tu faisais la même chose. Ne nie pas.

- Non, non, non.

- Ah non, tu pensais à ton scientifique.

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…

Large sourire de MD qui ne sait pas quoi répondre.

Je me prends la tête entre main. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de nous?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Grumpf, comme dirait Ronon.

Nous revoilà perdues. C'est bien notre veine! Premier jour sur la base : on s'est perdues deux fois, et on a tapé dans notre supérieur hiérarchique. Terrible. Demain on fait exploser un générateur! Ça va être grandiose!

Bon… Le mess… Pfiou, on pourra dire qu'on l'aura cherché celui-là!

Bon, déjà, où c'est qu'on est…?

- Steph?

- Mmmm?

- Va dans ce couloir, moi je vais dans celui-là, pour repérer si y'a quelque chose…

- … ou quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider! J'y vais!

Bon. Déjà, le couloir est vide, youpi. Tiens c'est quoi ce… Oooooh! Ben voilà!

- Steeeph! Viens voir!

Elle arrive en courant.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que… Ooooh! Un téléporteur!

On entre dans la machine, mais, là…

- Heu… C'est où?

- Je sais pas… Appuie au pif, on verra bien…

- Voyons, un qui soit proche du centre… Allez, go!

Noir, blanc. Couleur. On est arrivé. On sort du téléporteur.

- Hé, MD, j'entends des voix par là.

- Allons voir.

Miracle! Le mess!

- Bon, faudra se rappeler qu'un téléporteur c'est toujours utile!

- C'est clair! Allez, à table!

Elle m'attrape le bras et nous nous dirigeons vers le miam-miam.

Une fois servies, question: où allons-nous nous poser?

On se tourne, se retourne. Non, décidemment y'a plus de place.

- Lieutenant Damhlaïc! Lieutenant Jourdan!

Demi-tour. Qui m'appelle? Euh… GAAAA!!

Deux tables plus loin, ils sont là. Comment ça "_qui ça ils_"? Ben, le docteur Zelenka, le docteur McKay, Teyla, Ronon, le docteur Beckett… tiens, et quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas… Une rousse, militaire apparemment.

Nous nous approchons, échangeons un regard qui en dit long, et je me pose face au tchèque, entre McKay et Teyla. Steph se met en face de Carson, à coté de Ronon.

- Au fait, nous dit alors le doc, voici une amie, le lieutenant Laura Cadman.

- Bonjour…

Je me contente de sourire. Je la sens pas celle-là. Mais peu importe. Le charmant scientifique est en face de moi (ciel, quelle belle vue!).

Le repas se passe tranquillement, eux ont plus parlé que nous, et Steph plus que moi. Comme d'hab. Elle parle et je mate. Mais je désespérais qu'aucun de ces charmants jeunes hommes ne m'aient posé une seule question. Quand, soudain, Radek se tourne vers moi, et me demande:

-Vous faites partie de la mission de demain?

Oups, qui a débranché un neurone? La mission, quelle mission?

- Quelle mission?

- Ben, celle sur P4X-985.

- P-qua-quoi?

Steph se retient d'exploser de rire. Le pire c'est qu'elle me laisse me démerder, l'enflure!

- Oui, c'est une mission de reconnaissance. SG1 et SG2 y vont.

- Ben, alors nous aussi, puisque nous faisons partie de SG2.

- C'est vrai, question stupide, pardon…

Mon dieu qu'il est beau quand il rougit!

- C'est exact, Radek, question stupide, comme vous, rajoute Rodney.

Là, c'est le pompon.

- Et bien, je…

- Non, ce n'était pas stupide! Dites-donc, monsieur la grosse tête, pour qui vous vous prenez?

Silence. Steph est figée. Je suis sure qu'elle pense que j'ai fait une énorme connerie.

- Monsieur la grosse tête? articule Rodney. Non mais dites-donc, sale militaire sans cervelle, est-ce que vous…

- C'est vous qui faites des commentaires débiles et c'est moi qui n'ai pas de cervelle? A mon avis, vous devriez vous mettre à chercher la votre, docteur McKay!

J'entends les autres qui pouffent. Sauf Steph. Elle est tétanisée.

Moi, il m'énerve celui-là. Je me lève.

- Désolée, je n'ai plus faim. Bonne soirée à vous.

Je pars, mais Radek se lève et me rattrape.

- Enfin, ne soyez pas désolée, ce n'est pas votre faute, Rodney est toujours comme ça… Ne…

- Ce n'est rien docteur Zelenka. Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, docteur.

Et je me casse, sous les yeux incrédules de tous. J'en connais une qui va me passer un bal…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

L'ambiance était sympa, et là, il règne une de ces tensions... Je me sens mal à l'aise d'un coup. Zelenka revient. Ouhla la tête qu'il fait…

Bon on se calme ma fille… Tient il se lève lui après avoir foutue la merde, si je puis dire ainsi.

« Excusez-moi, moi aussi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit » Puis McKay fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Quel silence !

Qui va le briser en premier? Ben je crois que c'est moi, cette manie de tout le temps parler…

- Veuillez excuser mon amie, elle s'est un peu emportée.

- Non je ne crois pas, répondit Teyla, disons que le Docteur McKay est tout le temps comme ça. C'est une habitude à prendre, vous savez.

- Oui mais bon sa réaction est quelque peu exagérée...

- Non, non je ne suis pas d'accord, me fit Zelenka. Rodney est agaçant à faire ses remarques sarcastiques, et votre amie semble une jeune femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, je me trompe ?

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Il me sourit. La fin du repas fut brève, tout le monde se quitte avec un « A demain ». Je sors du mess et je décide donc d'aller aux quartiers retrouver MD pour discuter un peu avec elle.

Mince les quartiers, déjà qu'on a eu du mal à trouver le mess tout à l'heure. Je le sens bien là.

Puis me voyant hésitante, le docteur Zelenka s'approche de moi, et me propose de me guider jusqu'à la section des quartiers. J'accepte avec joie. Tout le long du chemin on discute de tout et de rien, mes impressions sur la cité, je lui raconte même le nombre de fois ou l'on s'est perdue dans ce dédale de couloir et de pièces, et ça le fait bien rit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

- On est enfin arrivés.

- Merci beaucoup, parce que je sens que j'aurais erré encore longtemps dans les couloirs.

- Mais de rien. Bonne nuit.

Il allait partir quand il se retourne brusquement, et me dit :

- Dites Bonne nuit au Lieutenant Damhlaïc de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas docteur. Au revoir et Bonne nuit.

Et le voilà qu'il s'éloigne. D'un pas décidé je me dirige vers la chambre de MD, et frappe très fort.

Une fois… Aucune réponse.

Deuxième fois… Toujours rien.

Troisième fois… Alors là elle exagère, je lui ai rien fait moi, non mais c'est vrai. C'est pas elle qui s'est retrouvée toute seule et abandonnée devant les autres. C'est pas elle qui a dû trouver une explication.

Elle va m'entendre.

- MD, REPONDS! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA, FAIT PAS L'ENFANT! JE VEUX JUSTE DISCUTER!

J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur, mais elle fiche quoi bon sang. Pas ces bagages j'espère… L'air inquiète, je brandis mon poing pour taper à la porte de nouveau lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit.

« Non mais pourquoi tu hurles comme ça, j'étais sous la douche. »

Non mais je rêve madame était sous la douche. Ah ben tiens à la regarder, elle a l'air d'aller. Voyant que je ne parle pas et mon air blasé, elle me dit :

- T'es sure que ça va ?

- Moi oui et toi ? C'est rare quand tu t'énerves comme ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

- Mais c'est ce Rodney, là, il… il m'a agacé.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ta réaction était quelque peu exagérée?

- Mais non, t'as vu comment il traite les gens qui l'entoure.

- Peut-être, mais on le connaît pas, alors vaut mieux attendre avant de se prendre en grippe avec lui, tu crois pas ?

- Non.

- MD !!!!!!

- Quoi ? Tu trouves que c'est mal ma réaction? T'es d'accord avec lui alors? Tu trouves que c'est normal qu'il parle aux gens comme ça, tu trouves normal la manière dont il agit?

- Non j'ai pas dit ça.

- Ouais, ben apparemment on dirait.

- Ben… C'est pas le cas.

Silence pesant qui s'installe. Quelques secondes passent, puis…

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas qu'on se prenne la tête pour si peu. Regarde cette journée c'est bien passée. On a fait de charmantes rencontres, on a eu une agréable visite guidée, on a rencontré de façon surprenante le chef de notre équipe qui semble sympa, et il est mignon en plus, et surtout n'oublions pas nos escapades d'errance dans la cité à la recherche des lieux. Alors tu vas pas laisser ce petit point noir gâcher toute la journée ? Hein ?! »

Je la regarde avec insistance, j'attends sa réponse. « Non, t'as sans doute raison. » Elle réfléchit. « Ouais, t'as raison ». Elle me sourit. Je lui souris en retour.

- Bon au dodo maintenant. Dors bien et rêve pas trop.

- Ouaip, je vais essayer, dit-elle en souriant,

- Je te vois venir, je crois savoir qui va s'immiscer dans ton rêve, lui rétorque d'un air moqueur. Bon aller, bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi.

- Merci, ah au fait… T'as un bonne nuit de la part de TON scientifique.

Elle me sourit et je m'engouffre dans mon quartier.

Pfiou fin de journée crevante. Voyons ce que sera demain, hum demain mission… Bah on verra bien.

* * *

_Bon, alors... Y'a des amateurs pour la suite? _

_On a finit d'écrire ce chapitre à 2h du mat, alors un effort s'il vous plait, lol!_


	3. Attaque mystère

_Fuite! Alors, pour clarifier les choses, la fic de **Mimi** et **Atch'** se passe une semaine après la notre... Pendant que nous sommes en mission avec une autre équipe.Voilà! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Punaise de punaise de bordel de… Qui a allumé le réveil? Quelle heure qu'il est?

7h30????? _Arrgggh_… Assassins!!

Eteindre le réveil. Ho, éteins toi j'ai dit! _Grmmpfghkllmm…_

Baaam! Un réveil contre le mur, un!

Bon. C'est pas tout. Lavage, habillage, briefing. Merde ça rime pas.

Une fois les deux premières étapes de passées, go pour le briefing.

Tiens, au fait, récupérons Steph.

Toc-toc à la porte.

"J'arrive, attends-moi!"

Je rigole. Jamais prête à l'heure. Elle sort enfin.

- Allez, on est parties!

- Ouais…

- C'est où la salle de briefing?

- A coté de la salle de la porte.

- Donc, il nous faut…

- …un téléporteur!

On s'engouffre dans le premier qui arrive, lorsqu'une voix nous interpelle.

"Attendez-moi!"

Et qui s'engouffre dans le téléporteur avec nous? Rodney McKay.

"Heu… Bonjour."

Steph s'empresse de répondre.

- Bonjour docteur McKay!

- B'Jour.

Répondre vite fait, et partir vite fait. Il appuie sur le panneau et hop, nous voici arrivé.

Steph sort, et je préfère le laisser passer. Mais il ne bouge pas.

- Après vous, me dit-il.

- M… Merci.

Je suis bleue. Ma petite engueulade d'hier soir l'aurait-elle rendue plus gentil? Je suis perplexe.

Mais mes pensées sont vite effacées lorsque j'entre dans la salle. Qui vois-je en premier? Le major Lorne. _Gaaaaaaa_… Ne pas baver! C'est dur quand même… Steph s'est précipité sur le colonel Sheppard.

- Bonjour, colonel.

- Bonjour lieutenant Jourdan.

Il se tourne vers moi, et me dit avec un regard réprobateur pour McKay

- Lieutenant Damhlaïc. On m'a dit que vous aviez eu un problème hier soir. Rien de grave j'espère?

Le scientifique se retourne et replonge dans sa paperasse.

- Non mon colonel, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- En cas de problème, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir!

- Bien monsieur.

Il sourit. Steph l'accapare avec une discussion quelconque, tant mieux, j'ai la paix. Je soupire. V'là autre chose maintenant, le colonel qui s'en fait pour moi.

Je regarde le major et hoche la tête en guise de salut. Il me sourit en retour. Ciel qu'il set beau celui-là! On en mangerait.

Je m'assois. Vivement qu'on s'en aille en mission, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Enfin, le docteur Weir entre, suivit de Teyla, Ronon, du doc… et de Radek. _Gaaaa_! Ne pas baver, pour la deuxième fois! Toujours aussi dur…

Briefing vite fait. Carson nous accompagne, on a entendu dire que certain indigènes de cette planète avec une sorte de maladie bizarre. Une demi-heure plus tard, départ. Même pas eu le temps de dire "Bonjour" à mon tchèque. Steph soupire.

- Vraiment pas pratique ces sacs et ces gilets…

- Tu l'as dit.

- Allons mesdemoiselles, ne commencez pas à râler.

Le major. Souriant. Beau. Arrghh, je meurs.

- Non, major, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Re-sourire. Steph aussi est morte. Cette cité est décidemment remplie de canons! On ne sait même plus où donner de la tête.

- Lieutenant Damhlaïc…

Je me retourne. Radek!

- Docteur Zelenka.

- Dites, à propos d'hier soir… Je voulais m'excuser pour Rodney. Vous savez, il…

- Ne vous en faites pas, docteur. C'est déjà oublié.

Il sourit, rassuré.

- A vrai dire, ajoute-t-il, j'avais peur que vous ne soyez vexé…

- Non, pas du tout.

- … Et que vous ne soyez en colère…

- En colère? Contre vous? Pourquoi donc?

- Et bien c'est un peu de ma faute si…

- Nooon, allons. Vous faites pas de mouron, docteur Zelenka. Le jour où je vous en voudrais, c'est que vous aurez fait sauter Atlantis…

"_…ou que vous êtes marié_" dit une voix dans ma tête…

Il sourit de plus belle. Je vais m'évanouir s'il continue à sourire comme ça. Ou je le viole. Au choix. La deuxième proposition sera la mieux…

- Allez, annonce alors le colonel Sheppard, SG1 et SG2 en avant!

Here we go!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Toujours cette drôle d'impression quand on traverse la porte. Je regarde ma camarade à côté qui semble penser la même chose que moi visiblement.

Tiens on dirait qu'on est en pleine forêt vierge. En effet, l'emplacement de la porte est au beau milieu d'une immense forêt, je dirais de type tropicale. C'est alors que Sheppard prend la parole :

- Major, vous et votre équipe vous surveillerez la porte, nous on accompagne l'équipe médicale au village.

- A vos ordres.

- Damhlaïc, Jourdan vous surveillez la porte. Pendant ce temps le Docteur Zelenka et moi, on va faire le tour des environs.

- A vos ordres, monsieur, je réponds en même temps que MD, quel synchronisme.

Puis on voit Lorne s'éloignant accompagné de ce bon docteur.

Petit matage au passage. Petit coup d'œil du côté de mon amie, remarquant qu'on faisait la même chose, on se met à rire.

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que l'on surveillait la porte quand tout à coup, je vois une silhouette bouger dans une espèce de buisson arborescent comme des fougères. Bon ma fille c'est pas l'heure de faire de la botanique.

Je m'approche de celui-ci quand tout à coup un truc visqueux collant et vert me saute en pleine figure.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH »

Alors là si on ne m'a pas entendu à l'autre bout de la planète, c'est que j'ai de la chance. Alerté par le crie, MD se dirige vers moi, on voit la peur sur son visage. Puis d'un seul coup elle se met à rire, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ouais bon ça va, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir peur d'un truc qui ressemble à une espèce de grenouille.

- Je vais me faire pipi dessus.

- MD !!!! C'est vraiment pas sympa.

- Mais… t'a vu…comment t'as…crié.

Elle en a le souffle coupé, en même temps j'aurais fait pareil. Je me serais bien foutue de sa gueule si j'aurais était à sa place. Mais à charge de revanche MD, je te raterai pas tu verras. Ah ! Ma radio qui grésille.

- Damhlaïc ! Jourdan ! Vous me recevez ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- On vous reçoit, major. Oh il s'est rien passé de grave, disons que… J'ai été effrayé par une bestiole de la région.

- Ah d'accord. Bon on vous rejoint. Terminé

De la manière dont il a dit "terminé" je sens bien qu'il se fout de ma gueule. Ca commence bien ça.

Après ces péripéties, MD et moi nous nous remettons en poste. Le silence pesant se fit interrompre par l'arrivée de Lorne, ainsi que de Zelenka se dirigeant vers nous. Puis le major me regarde et sourit. D'un sourire qui en dit long, genre je me fous de toi mais gentiment.

Les heures passèrent, quand Sheppard nous contacte par radio pour nous dire qu'ils arrivent. Le Major ordonne à MD d'ouvrir la porte. Lorsque le vortex se forme, on voit apparaître à quelques mettre de là, le Colonel et son équipe ainsi que l'équipe médicale. C'est alors que notre supérieur se tourne vers nous et nous donne l'ordre de franchir la porte.

Ce que l'on fait.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, on se demande bien ce qui est arrivé ici.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Franchissage de porte. Atterrissage.

Bordel!!

Y'a plus de jus! Tout est coupé! Et y'a plus personne!

Ou du moins si, mais… Mort ou dodo?

Steph a un regard inquiet vers moi. Nous nous approchons et vérifions les pouls.

Sheppard et les autres passent la porte à ce moment là.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Ils sont tous endormis monsieur.

Carson vient vérifier.

- Exact. Je n'aime pas ça.

- Vérifions si le reste de la cité est comme ça ou pas. Carson avec Teyla, Radek avec Lorne, Jourdan avec Damhlaïc, Rodney et Ronon avec moi. On reste en communication radio.

- Ok.

- Bien mon colonel.

Nous partons en courant vers les quartiers des femmes. Sur le trajet, que des endormis.

- On se croirait dans "la belle au bois dormant"

Steph me foudroie du regard.

- Comment tu peux faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil?

- C'est bon, c'est bon…

Une heure plus tard, retour au point de départ. Tout le monde est formel : les Atlantes dorment.

- J'ai peur que ce soit plus grave que ça, dit Carson. Certains commencent à souffrir d'un ralentissement significatif de la respiration.

- Ce qui veut dire?

- Qu'au bout d'un moment, ils vont tous mourir.

Sheppard analyse les paroles du doc.

- OK. Rodney, Radek, allez aux labos et faites votre boulot, il faut savoir ce qui s'est produit, et rebrancher les ZPM. Lorne, Teyla, vous venez avec moi pour essayer de trouver qui a bien pu faire ça. Ronon, vous allez avec Carson et vous l'aider à sauver le plus de personnes possibles. Damhlaïc, Jourdan, allez avec McKay et Zelenka, on ne sait jamais…

- Bien mon colonel.

Nous nous rendons donc aux labos en courant à moitié, Steph en repérage devant, moi en défense derrière, les scientifiques au milieu.

Arrivés sur place, ils se jettent sur les PC.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, McKay se tape le front.

- Les ZPM! Ils ont disparus! Il faut que Sheppard les cherche!

Il tente de faire fonctionner sa radio, mais ça ne marche pas. Les notre non plus.

- Il faut aller lui dire…

Je regarde Steph. Elle hoche la tête.

- Okay, dans ce cas, vous restez sous la surveillance du lieutenant Jourdan, j'y vais.

Et c'est ainsi que l'on commence à courir. Et ce n'est que le début…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ca fait bien 10 minutes que MD était parti, j'espère que ça va et qu'elle s'est pas perdue. Tiens elle m'a collé son humour. Minceuh, fichu radio qui marche pas, je te jure, quand on a le plus besoin de la technologie, elle vous lâche.

Je suis à l'affût du moindre mouvement, si les ZPM ont été volé, c'est bien parce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la cité. Et soit cette personne y est encore, soit elle est parti. Enfin dans tous les cas, je dois être prête.

- On devrait aller au laboratoire du premier niveau.

- Oui, Rodney vous avez raison.

- Pourquoi au labo 1? Celui-ci ne vous convient pas?

- Disons que…

- Au labo 1, on pourra faire un diagnostique complet du système de la cité, me répond McKay, d'une manière de dire "ça va t'as compris"…

Bon ça va, je suis militaire mais pas complètement gâteuse, faut pas exagérer. Grrrrrrrrr celui-là.

« Messieurs direction le laboratoire du niveau 1, je passe devant et vous me suivez ». Hochement de tête de la part des deux intéressés.

On arrive au dit labo, sans mauvaise rencontre. Tout de suite les deux scientifiques se jettent sur leurs portables. Moi je reste à l'entrée, je guette le moindre mouvement.

- Alors messieurs ?

- Attendez quelques secondes…me répond Zelenka.

- D'accord. Dites, j'ai une question, pourquoi les communications par radio ne marchent-elles pas ?

- Lieutenant, au lieu de poser des questions, vous devriez surveillez les alentours non ?! Parce que la personne qui a volé les ZPM doit être dans le coin.

- Ecoutez Docteur, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas je surveille.

Ouhla j'ai répondu un peu sec. Tiens il ne réagit pas. Bah pas grave.

Je me demande comment les autres vont. J'ai horreur d'être isolée comme ça.

- Tenez ! Rodney venez voir.

- Ce n'est pas possible ça…

- Quoi ? que se passe-t-il ?

- Nos données ont été piratées.

- Quoi exactement ?

- Des rapports de mission, me répond McKay, pas mal de dossier sur la cité, sur la technologie des anciens, et …

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- C'est tout.

- Ben c'est déjà pas mal. Bon on ne va pas rester croupir là vous avez finit j'imagine ?

- Oui, me répond Zelenka.

Je soupire et une idée me vient.

« Comme on a aucun moyen de communiquer avec les autres, on va aller à l'infirmerie. Avec un peu de chance on trouvera le Docteur Beckett. Et si les autres pensent comme nous, on se retrouvera tous là bas. »

On se met tous en route vers l'infirmerie.

Courir, rien que courir, toujours courir. Je sens qu'on n'en a pas fini.

* * *

_Héhé, ça y est, nous voilà dans la partie sérieuse! (Y'en a marre de courir! O.o)_


	4. Debut de la Course

_Et hop! Encore un chapitre! Retour dans le "un-peu-débile" par moment! Bonne lecturisation! _

_Et **Atch'**, le voilà ton chapitre, pleure pas!_ °appelle Ronon pour qu'il console Atch'°

* * *

Je vais me paumer. C'est la seule solution. Déjà qu'avec les téléporteurs c'était juste… Euh… Se rappeler de la route, se rappeler de la route…

STOP! Je suis blonde dans ma tête ou bien… De toute façon ils cherchent le méchant. Donc… Par où commenceraient-ils? Mmm… j'en sais rien! Je suis une bien piètre militaire!

Réfléchissons… Par où sont-ils partis? Mmm moui, donc… Direction, le mess. C'est par là qu'ils se rendaient.

Cours ma fille, cours! Seigneur, cette cité est épuisante!

Le mess, le mess, le mess, le… _TARATATATATATA_!

Des bruits de tirs? La gauche!

Re-bruit de tirs. Par là,… là…, et ici…

Couloir. Sheppard avec une mitraillette. Teyla qui soupire. "Merde, on l'a raté!"

Je m'approche.

- Mon colonel!

- Damhlaïc? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

- Les radios ne marchent plus, alors McKay m'a envoyé…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

- Les ZPM n'ont pas été débranchés… Ils ont carrément disparus.

- Pardon?

Ses yeux ont failli lui sortir des orbites.

- Le docteur McKay veut que vous les cherchiez.

Lorne soupire à son tour.

- Mon colonel, si on trouve le type qui a fait ça, on trouvera les ZPM.

- Oui. Mais pour le moment, vu que les radios sont HS, il faut se regrouper. Où étiez-vous avant de partir?

- Un des labos du niveau 6.

- Mais il y a de fortes possibilités pour qu'ils aient changé d'endroits, ajoute Teyla. Je connais assez McKay pour savoir qu'il ne reste pas en place dans ces cas là.

- Le mieux, répond Sheppard, c'est d'aller à l'infirmerie, pour que Carson et Ronon soient mis au courant. Après on cherchera les docs et Jourdan.

- A vos ordres.

On repart. En courant, bien sur!

Au bout de dix minutes de course acharnée, nous voici arrivés.

Beckett a l'air content de nous voir.

- J'ai trouvé!

- Trouvé quoi?

- Une substance toxique a été repartie dans la cité! C'est ça qui les a mis dans cet état! Quand elle atteint les poumons elle bloque la respiration! Mais je sais comment éviter ça! J'ai fait un antipoison!

Sheppard sourit.

- Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'épater Carson. Où est Ronon?

- Là, dit l'intéressé en entrant dans l'infirmerie en portant Elizabeth. Venez m'aider.

Lorne l'aide et ils la dépose sur une table.

- Même état que les autres, soupire le doc. Je vais lui injecter l'antidote.

- Il ne serait pas plus simple de le ventiler comme pour le poison?

- Sans courant? Vous voulez faire comment?

- C'est vrai.

- Il faut l'inoculer aux personnes de la cité.

- Mais ça va prendre des heures!

- Pas forcement, dit une voix.

Cette voix, c'est McKay. Accompagné de Steph et Radek. Apparemment ils ont eu la même idée que nous.

- Rodney!

- Oui John, moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir, mais pour le moment, écoutez-moi tous! Les ZPM ont disparus, on a un assassin en liberté dans la cité, et tout le monde est KO. Mais! Le grand docteur McKay a encore une solution! Radek?

- Euh, oui, en fait nous avions trouvé il y a peu des téléporteurs portatifs dans une des zones isolées de la cité. Nous n'avons jamais pu les tester, mais…

- Mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit plus tôt! S'exclame le colonel.

- Et bien, le coupa McKay, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne marchaient pas.

- Quoi?

- Ils ne s'activaient pas! Mais là, apparemment…

- …ils s'activent!

- Génial! Bon, Rodney, Radek, vous restez ici avec Carson. Ronon, vous venez avec nous, Damhlaïc et Jourdan aussi. Doc, donnez nous les vaccins, on va s'en occuper!

Steph soupire, me regarde et murmure

- Youpi, on va courir…

- Mais non, vu qu'ils ont les…

- En espérant qu'ils marchent.

Je soupire.

- Mouais, on est mal barrés…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Carson donne les vaccins à Lorne, puis Radek explique le rapide fonctionnement des TP **(1)** au colonel, Ronon et Teyla, vu que se sont eux qui vont les utiliser.

- Donc il suffit de le fixer sur votre uniforme, et d'appuyer sur ce gros bouton vert et vous pensez à l'endroit où vous voulez aller. Avec un peu de chance, ça devrait marcher.

- Ca devrait, comment ça, ça devrait ? demande précipitamment Sheppard.

- Ben on ne les a pas vraiment testés, on s'est rendu compte qu'ils marchaient que récemment…

- Et si… Ils fonctionnent mal ?

- Ben… Euh… Ou ça fait rien ou…

- Ouuuuuuuu ???

- Ben on vous retrouvera disloqué un peu partout.

- Vous rigolez ?!

- C'est une probabilité… Mais quand même assez négligeable.

- Mouais, mais la prochaine fois ne dites rien…

Le colonel fait une de ces têtes il n'a pas l'air convaincu, tu parles ! Je le serais pas moi non plus.

Il se tourne vers Ronon et Teyla pour s'entretenir avec eux, sûrement pour se décider si oui ou non ils vont les utiliser. Je regarde MD et lui chuchote :

- Disloquer un peu partout ? T'imagine le truc ?

- Ouais c'est gore… Ca me rappelle le film là…

- Ah non pas ce film… M'en parle pas ! C'est la dernière fois que je regarde un film d'horreur, qui plus est avec toi!

- Ben pourquoi, il était bien ?!

- Tu rigoles, il était… J'en ai frisson partout… Les trois quart du film j'avais les yeux fermés.

- Ouais je sais, j'avais remarqué…

Et elle éclate de rire, c'est petit MD… Attends, tiens un coup de coude…

- Aïe mais ça fait mal, ça va pas la tête ?

- Ca t'apprendra, de te fiche de ma gueule. Vilaine.

- Bah… Ce n'est que de la fiction…

- Mouais… Bon allez tais-toi maintenant, ils vont essayer les appareils.

- Mais… Je…

Et je lui fais signe de se taire, tout le temps en train de parler, pire que moi… quoique je ne sais pas… Enfin bref… l'équipe de Sheppard se met en place pour utiliser les appareils, ils appuient tous en même temps. Et un grand éclair blanc, irradie la pièce, je suis obligée de me protéger les yeux avec mon bras. Puis d'un seul coup, plus rien.

Ah si ! Sheppard, Teyla et Ronon, sont évanouies par terre. Ouf ! Ils ne sont pas disloqués. Le docteur Carson se précipite vers eux, pour voir s'ils sont encore en vie.

- Je sens leur pouls, ils vont bien

Un rapide coup d'œil de leur pupille.

- Ils sont simplement inconscients. Bon ben je crois qu'on va devoir se passer d'eux… Major vous pouvez m'aider à les allonger sur un lit s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr docteur.

Déjà les deux scientifiques analysent l'appareil pour comprendre ce qui n'a pas marché. Parce que visiblement, ça n'a pas marché. Je me dirige vers eux.

- Vous pensez les faire marcher ?

- En tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

Roooooh il peut pas mieux répondre celui la, la gentillesse et la diplomatie ça fait pas de mal.

« D'accord… » Ca ne sert à rien d'insister. Je me tourne vers MD et lui lance, « on va devoir courir Miss ! »

Elle me regarde l'ai blasé, moi je lui souris, mais je suis autant blasée qu'elle, en même temps fallait pas s'attendre à ce que ça marche du premier coup…

Le major finit d'aider Beckett à installer Ronon sur un des lits. Il doit être lourd lui à porter. Mais c'est quoi ces pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit. Pfffff, je te jure. Lorne se dirige vers nous.

- Bon je crois qu'il ne reste plus que nous !

- Je crois aussi monsieur.

- Donc on va devoir y aller en solo. Chacun va prendre assez de vaccin, on va se répartir la cité par zone. Damhlaïc, vous prenez le côté Est de la cité, et vous vaccinez tout ceux que vous rencontrez.

- A vos ordres, Major !

- Jourdan, vous, vous prenez le côté Ouest, et vous faites pareil.

- A vos ordres !

- Quand à moi je vais prendre la zone Sud. On verra après pour le nord…

Carson nous donne les vaccins, puis le major se tourne vers nous et nous dit : « Bon dans une heure de retour ici. Et on avisera la suite. Ah euh… Au fait docteurs, essayez de réparer ce truc ça pourrait nous servir, si vous y arrivez alors que nous ne sommes pas là, vous attendez que l'on revienne. » Hochement de tête de la part des deux intéressés. Puis on se lance chacun de son côté. En route pour la course aux vaccins.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_« Bon dans une heure de retour ici. Et on avisera la suite. Ah euh… Au fait docteurs, essayez de réparer ce truc ça pourrait nous servir, si vous y arrivez alors que nous ne sommes pas là, vous attendez que l'on revienne. »_

Ahhh gaaaa…

Oups. Ça c'est tout moi. Le Major nous dit un truc super important et moi, ma seule pensée, vous savez ce que c'est?

"Mon p'tit Lorne, si tu continue à être aussi beau, je vais te violer"

Ne pas rire.

De toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le temps vu qu'on part dans la cité. En courant. Evidemment. Ceux-là aussi, avec leurs TP, j'te jure…!

Au moment de sortir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder vers Radek. Je stoppe, inconsciemment. Il me regarde aussi. Je lui souris, il fait de même.

Pourquoi à cet instant j'ai envie de le demander en mariage? Après avoir voulu violer Lorne, si-si, c'est possible!

Je me remets à courir. Ne pas penser aux beaux jeunes hommes de la cité. Trouver les gens et les soigner. Si on croise un méchant, en faire du hachis. Si on croise un ZPM, l'inviter gentiment à aller voir McKay. Mais ne pas penser aux charmants garçons. Non.

Ah, là y'a du monde!

Euh… On fait ça comment? On pique, on s'en fout de l'endroit? Bon… Je prends un bras, un seringue, paf!, injection, hop! Terminé! Pareil pour le deuxième, le troisième, le quatrième, le cinquième, … Etc. Heureusement qu'ils sont évanouis, parce qu'avec la douceur que j'y mets, je ferais plutôt charcutière que médecin… Les pauvres.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de caracolage et de piquage, un grésillement se fait entendre dans mon oreille.

"Lieutenant Damhlaïc, vous me recevez?"

La radio?

"Oui, docteur Zelenka, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq. Vous avez réparé ça à ce que je vois…"

"Oui, pour le moment. Où en êtes-vous?"

Je regarde mon paquet de seringue.

"Il me reste une dizaine d'injection à faire"

"Très bien. Zelenka terminé."

Bon, au moins une bonne nouvelle pour la journée. C'est déjà ça de gagné. Une fois mes piquouzes terminées, je retourne à l'infirmerie, en courant (comme d'habitude) et sans me perdre (s'il vous plait, respect!).

Steph arrive en même temps que moi, avec un sourire tout content. J'en déduis qu'elle ne s'est pas perdue non plus.

Lorne est déjà là.

McKay s'énerve après son ordinateur.

Sur la table, trône un drôle d'objet…

- Major, vous avez trouvé un ZPM?

Il se tourne vers moi et sourit.

- Et oui, coup de chance!

Ce mec est trop beau! Mais à quoi je pense là moi? Roooh, pas possible ça! Contrôlons nos hormones!

Carson arrive et nous remet d'autres seringues.

- Au travail!

- Comment vont le colonel Sheppard et les autres?

- Toujours dans les pommes.

- Et les TP?

- Pareil.

- Super…

- Allons, Lieutenant, vous faites dans le défaitisme maintenant? Ironise Radek avec un regard de playboy.

Ne pas rougir quand il me regarde comme ça. Répondre. Vite. Quelque chose. _Aiiiie_, j'ai rougit! J'en suis sûre! Steph le voit et ricane doucement. Lorne sourit de plus belle. Le regard du doc passe de Radek à moi en souriant aussi. Mais ils se foutent de ma gueule mes aïeux!

- Non-non, c'est juste que… je-j'en avais marre de courir…

Demi tour droite, hop, allons donc distribuer ces médicameeeeents, oooh, comme c'est intéressant une seringue tout d'un coup, hum…

- Une minute! Ajoute Rodney. Je viens avec vous. Il faut que je rebranche ce ZPM.

Chouette, cette fois on va courir à deux…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

MD et McKay sont partis, il ne restait plus que Zelenka, Lorne, Beckett et moi. Tiens une brochette pour moi toute seule, trop bien. Enfin je prends plutôt le major et le docteur Beckett, parce que si je touche à Zelenka ou même je lorgne dessus, Elle va me tuer…

Ah !! Tu vois MD, suis réglo. Bon ça suffit, c'est quoi ces pensées idiotes et maintenant en plus…

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, mince j'ai laissé paraître quelque chose, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage, me suis-je fait calculé ?!…

- Docteur ?

- Non, non rien. Mais vous sembliez bien songeuse.

- Euh…

Mince je ne sais pas quoi dire. Aaaaaaaaah, c'est pas gentil ça, monsieur _le-docteur-avec-son-bel-accent-écossais_, puis ces yeux, il a un de ces regard…Mais je m'égare, non mais euh réveille toi ma vieille. Je deviens pire que MD... Oh ! Il se détourne, quel air moqueur va. Docteur vous ne paierez rien pour attendre…

Ca faisait bien 10 minutes que MD et McKay sont partis, lorsque le docteur Zelenka crie :

- J'ai trouvé !!

- Qu'avez vous trouvé Docteur ? demande le major.

- Ce qui ne fonctionnait pas dans les téléporteurs portatifs. En fait il y avait un problème au niveau du flux…

- Ils marchent ?

- Oui, oui normalement ça devrait aller, attendez… Hop c'est bon je pense.

Il passe un TP à Lorne qui me regarde en me tendant l'objet. T'as un beau sourire mon gars, mais suis-je vraiment obligée…?

Ben oui, je suis vraiment obligée, premièrement je suis militaire, donc je ne peux pas désobéir à mon supérieur et je suis courageuse aussi. Enfin sauf pour les bestioles en tout genre insecte, truc gluant… Berk !! Puis il a un de ces sourire, il doit pas s'en rendre compte, c'est pas possible… « Merci. »

Je prends l'appareil qui commence à s'illuminer en une couleur jaune doré.

- J'ai touché quelque chose qui fallait pas ?!

- Non c'est dû à votre gène des anciens, Intervient le Docteur Beckett.

- Mon gène ?!

Wahou, je savais même pas. Roooooh quand je vais raconter ça à MD...

Lorne qui coupe l'explication du beau docteur.

- Désolé mais pas le temps de bavasser, il faut qu'on essaie les TP. Prête lieutenant ?

- Oui monsieur

Je pose l'objet sur moi, et quand le major me l'ordonne je presse le bouton, ferme les yeux et pense au lieu dans lequel j'aimerais être. D'un seul coup je sens comme si on m'aspirait, une pression vers mon ventre, puis j'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve au mess… Ouais j'aurais pu aller dans mes quartiers mais non, j'ai choisis le mess…

Tiens j'ai un 'tit creux, quand MD me dit que je suis un estomac sur patte, c'est vrai ça malheur à moi… Pffffff. Ah tiens ma radio qui grésille.

- Jourdan vous me recevez ?!

- Oui monsieur.

- Ca va le voyage, pas trop secouée ?!

- Si on peut appeler ça un voyage… Oui ça va.

- Tant mieux

Je sens qu'il sourit.

- Revenez à l'infirmerie

- A vos ordres. Jourdan Terminé

Je fais la même chose que la première fois et me revoilà à l'infirmerie. C'est plutôt agréable, c'est même marrant ce moyen de transport.

Lorne est là aussi, je lis de l'amusement sur son visage. Maintenant qu'il fonctionne, on va plus courir comme des dératés dans la cité. Ca c'est un bon point, quand MD va le savoir elle va sauter de joie…

Je me demande comment ça se passe avec ce très cher Rodney McKay.

* * *

**(1)** Téléporteurs Portatifs

_Voilààààààà! **Atch'**, arrete d'agresser Ronon! (quoi, vous me croyez pas? voilà ce qu'elle a marqué sur MSN : "_ESPECE D'ENFOIRE DE RUNNER DE MES DEUX T'AS INTERET A RAMENER TES FESSES ICI AU PLUS VITE SINON J'TE JURE QUE JE VAIS ME FACHER!_") _

_°_part en courant_° elle va me tueeeeeeeeeeer!!! arrgh..._

_ps : Evan il est à moi, et toc! °_repart en courant_° pas taper les filles, pas tapeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!!_


	5. La Galère

_**Note de Syla :** Excusez ma maladresse sur le fonctionnement de la cité !! Désolée mais j'ai pô les plans sous les yeux mdr..._

_**Note de MD :** Excusez le peu que j'ai écrit !! Désolée mais j'avais pas le texte sous les yeux... O.o... (non-non, je ne me fous absolument pas de la gueule de **Syla**!) XD_

* * *

Il va pas se taire le McKay?

Déjà que c'est chiant de courir, en plus j'ai un râleur invétéré avec moi. Seigneur…

- Mais quand va-t-on enfin m'écouter? Si…

- DOCTEUR MCKAY!

Il s'est figé et me regarde comme si j'étais un char d'assaut de la première guerre mondiale.

- Arrêtez de parler! Si l'ennemi est dans le coin, grâce à vous, il nous a suivi et connait tout les ragots d'Atlantis!

- Mais vous aussi vous criez!

- MAIS MOI JE VOUS EMMERDE!

Silence.

Je me casse et le laisse en plan.

Je continue à courir et je vaccine encore quelque personne. Ah, plus de seringues.

Un bruit me fait me retourner.

Je sors mon P-90 et me met derrière une colonne.

Rodney! Je peux sort… Merde!

- Arrghh!

- Fermez-là, McKay!

Un type a surgi derrière lui et le tient à la gorge. Heureusement que je n'ai pas bougé! Le mec est armé d'un couteau de cuisine et tient quelque chose d'autre, mais d'ici, pour savoir ce que c'est, taïaut!

- Où est le militaire qui vous accompagnait, McKay…?

- Mm…Militaire? Quel militaire? De qui vous…

- Cessez ce petit jeu, où est-il?

Faire le tour, faire le tour, faire le tour.

- Je repose ma question, McKay : où est…

J'ai posé mon canon sur sa nuque.

- Lâchez le docteur McKay. Tout de suite. Et pour info, je suis UNE militaire.

Rodney se dégage et vient se placer derrière moi.

- Retournez-vous.

Le type commence à se tourner, puis m'envoie un truc à la figure et se barre en courant. Pas le temps de réagir que je l'ai perdu.

Mercredi! C'était quoi?

Le doc ramasse l'OVNI.

- Euh… De la farine?

- Bon, tant pis, on repart, mais on fait attention…

Grésillement dans l'oreille.

- Lieutenant Damhlaïc?

- Major?

- Où êtes-vous?

- Une seconde…

Je me tourne vers McKay.

- On est où?

- Tour nord, troisième couloir…

- Euh… Tour Nord, troisième couloir, monsieur.

- Ne bougez pas, on arrive.

- Mais co…

Pas le temps de finir la phrase. Wouch, c'est géant ça! Il vient d'apparaitre avec Steph.

- Les TP marchent?

- Oui. Tenez en voilà un pour vous.

Steph me fait un clin d'œil et ajoute : "Autant pour nous, on va enfin arrêter de courir…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Radek powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je regarde MD et je trouve qu'elle a quelque chose de changer mais quoi ? Je la fixe bien, et…

- Pourquoi t'es toute blanche ?

- Oui, Jourdan a raison, pourquoi êtes-vous toute blanche ?

MD se regarde, et fait une moue blasée l'air de dire : « Oh Merde, on dirait que je me suis roulée dans la farine ! »

Alors elle entreprit de nous raconter ce qui s'était passé. McKay, à côté, se taisait, il avait l'air comme choqué. Tu parles un gars qui te menaces par un couteau, ça court par les rues, enfin les couloirs d'Atlantis. Argh, je fais de l'humour dans des moments pareil moi maintenant ! Ca c'est la faute à MD… Sacré MD !!

Le Major nous briefe assez rapidement et nous donne l'ordre de faire équipe et de suivre la trace de cet agresseur, qui est probablement la personne qui a causé tout ce désagrément à la cité. Pendant ce temps Lorne et McKay, rejoignent les autres à l'infirmerie.

_ZIOUUUUUUUUUUP_

Ils étaient partis. Et voilà ! Rebelote, nous faisons ce que nous faisons de mieux c'est-à-dire courir. Ouais je sais on est munis de nos TP mais on peut pas les utiliser, d'abord on doit savoir où se dirige l'inconnu fuyard ou le fuyard inconnu au choix.

Bon pour commencer, notre filature on décide de suivre les traces laissées par notre mystérieux homme. Quoi comme traces ? Ben des traces de pas pardi !! Notre cher inconnu, a laissé des traces dû à la farine sur le sol…

Je regarde MD qui me regarde en hochant la tête, et on se lance à sa poursuite. MD est devant et suit les traces tout en regardant qui ne surgisse pas de n'importe où, moi je surveille nos arrières. Quand elle me fit signe de m'arrêter, je m'exécute et m'approche d'elle. Elle me dit en chuchotant :

- Il n'y a plus de traces là…

- Merde. Il n'y a pas un autre indice qui peut nous mettre sur la voie ?

- Euh…

On scrute du regard les environs, et je vois sur un encadrement de porte… Une empreinte, je fis signe à MD qui voit que dalle… Alors je la tire par le bras.

- Là !! Tu vois là ??!!

- On dirait une empreinte de main, ou je dirais une paume… Plutôt une demi-paume parce que là tu vois qu'une partie de la paume, avec juste une partie du pouce, puis ça se voit à l'aide des lignes de la main, si tu remarques bien elle est…

- Non mais ça va ! On s'en fiche là.

_**oO HORS SCENARIO : ON Oo**_

_Syla : C'est quoi cette explication débile que tu leur donnes ?_

_MD : Ben c'est rien, c'est pour expliquer à nos lecteurs…_

_Syla : Ah ouais… Ouais… Tu sais quoi ?! Ils s'en fichent un peu de ces explications, surtout que celle la, n'a ni queue ni tête… °croise les bras°_

_MD : Comment ça elle n'a ni queue ni tête °regard assassin, main sur les hanches°_

_Syla : Ben c'est vrai, non seulement elle est trop longue mais en plus elle est… Elle est… Comment dire… Ben c'est pas une explication…_

_MD : Comment ça ?! J'te rappelle que c'est TOI qui as écrit cette partie, alors tu t'en prends à TOI!_

_Syla boude._

_Deux personnes surgissant de nulle part qui n'ont pas l'air très contentes…_

_Atch : Non mais c'est pas finit de vous chamailler, on voudrait la suite nous…_

_Mimi : Ouais d'abord ! Puis on s'en fiche de toute manière de l'explication de MD. Ca se saute une explication._

_MD : Quoi ça se saute !!_

_MD et Mimi se chamaille gentiment. Syla regarde la scène, quand à Atch elle perd patience…_

_Atch °Hurlant° : Ca suffit !! Mimi tu viens avec moi ! °Traîne Mimi par le bras° (comme d'hab', elle se fait toujours traîner) Les filles reprenez, merci. _

_Et elles disparaissent comme elles étaient venus, et on ne saura jamais comment…_

_Syla regarde MD : Je suis désolée, on fait la paix._

_MD : Vouiiiiiii. _

_Puis elles se remettent à écrire pour les lecteurs. Ils attendent la suite quand même…_

_**oO HORS SCENARIO : OFF Oo**_

- Ben quoi…

- Bah laisse tomber

On se place de part et d'autre de l'encadrement. Et au bout de trois je lui fais signe d'entrer…

UN… DEUX… TROIS…

On rentre en même temps dans la pièce, puis on s'arrête nets.

Je regarde MD, elle me regarde incrédule. Mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

**..:: PiouPiou PiouPiou PiouPiou PiouPiou PiouPiou PiouPiou PiouPiou ::..**

_((Hum, bonne question, i's'est passé quoi? Bon, comme j'en sais rien, je brode…))_

Entrée. Arrêt. Incrédulité.

Les trois mots en "é" qui traduise les dix dernières secondes.

Je regarde Steph, qui semble aussi scotchée que moi.

Cette pièce était, avant, une chambre. Maintenant…

Tout a été renversé, des fils électriques ont été tendus de partout, et…

- Euh… Pourquoi y'a de la peinture sur les murs…?

- Ben… Je sais pas…

Nous entrons, hésitantes.

- Touche pas les fils…

- Je sais, ça pourrait être des détonateurs…

Le balcon est ouvert. Une ombre est entrée dans la chambre voisine.

- Je le sens mal ce coup là…

- Idem ici…

Nous atteignons le balcon tant bien que mal, escaladons le parapet…

- Steph…

- Hum?

- Euh… T'ai-je déjà dis que j'avais le vertige?

Elle ouvre des yeux comme des boules de billards.

- Pardon?

- Ben oui…

- Et comment t'es rentrée dans l'armée?

- Ben j'ai rien dit…

Elle soupire, désespérée.

- Bon, ben force-toi.

- M… Mouais…

J'avance lentement. Le vent manque de me faire tomber, et mon cœur a failli faire éclater ma poitrine. Ce n'est plus un organe, c'est un tambour.

- Ne regarde pas en bas!

Facile à dire… Elle est mignonne elle.

J'avance doucement et fini par atteindre l'autre balcon.

On se précipite dans la chambre, vide bien entendu. Le type s'est barré, évidemment.

Grésillement d'oreille.

- _Jourdan, Damhlaïc, où en êtes-vous?_

Il est malin lui aussi… On vient de partir qu'il veut déjà des nouvelles.

- On y est presque. Ce type est un malade, mais on devrait l'avoir.

- _Si vous le dites… Je compte sur vous pour me l'attraper fissa._

- Bien Major. Damhlaïc, terminé.

Je me tourne vers Steph.

- Tu crois qu'on aura une récompense?

- Quel genre? Médailles?

- Non. Genre : nuit-d'amour-torride-avec-petit-dej-servi-tout-nu-sous-un-tablier.

Elle éclate de rire.

- Ma pauvre MD, t'es vraiment cinglée!

- Et ouais!

Sur ce, nous repartons. On a un débile à ficeler.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO Evan powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Chut !!

- Quoi ?!

- T'entends pas un truc ? Comme un espèce de tic-tac…

- Attends.

Je vois que MD se concentre. « Fait gaffe t'es toute rouge… » Elle me tire la langue. Puis…

- T'as raison, il y a un tic-tac ici !!

- Cherchons d'où ça vient. Toi tu t'occupes de la chambre, je m'occupe de la salle de bain, d'ac' ?

- Ouais.

On commence à fouiller partout… J'entre dans la salle de bain. Uuuh ! C'est pas une salle de bain ça il y a plein de truc partout. Bon allez hop, on fouille en faisant doucement parce que bon on sait jamais… Des papiers, des outils, des câbles, des crayons, des plans ?! Des plans, tiens, mouais c'est du charabia pour moi. Que je le prenne à l'endroit ou à l'envers, je comprends rien.

- Steeeeeeeeph !

- Quoi ?!

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

- Sous le lit ?! Génial.

- Il y a plein de trucs qui clignotent…

- Touche à rien - par radio – Major ici, Jourdan répondez ?!

_- Que se passe-t-il Lieutenant ?_

- On a un petit problème monsieur, disons qu'on a trouvé ce qui semblerait être une bombe !

_- Vous en êtes sure ?_

- Affirmatif.

_- Rejoignez-nous et venez chercher McKay et Zelenka._

- A vos ordres.

Je regarde MD qui acquiesce.

_ZIOUUUUUUUUUUUP_

Nous voilà dans l'infirmerie, le major nous briefe rapidement et on repart. MD s'occupe de Zelenka, et moi de McKay.

_ZIOUUUUUUUUUUUP_

Nous voici de nouveau dans la chambre, tout de suite les deux scientifiques commencent à étudier la bombe.

- Mouais… Merde.

- Que se passe-t-il messieurs ?

Rodney me regarde avec inquiétude.

- J'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles.

- Pas de bonne ? intervient MD.

- MD... Allez-y docteur.

- Tout d'abord, le détonateur indique une quinzaine de minutes avant que ça explose, et ce que vous voyez là, c'est qu'une partie de la bombe.

- Comment ça une partie ?

- Ben il n'y a que la moitié, le détonateur.

- D'accord. Vous avez entendu ça, Major ?

_- Oui, il faut chercher l'autre partie de la bombe. Quand vous trouvez quelque chose prévenez moi._

- A vos ordres.

- Steph, et si l'autre partie était dans l'autre pièce ?

- Celle avec tous les fils ?!

- Ouais.

- Peut-être… Emmène le docteur Zelenka en bas et farfouillez pour voir si vous trouvez quelque chose.

Je l'attrape par le bras et lui chuchote,

- N'en profite pas trop !

- Je vais essayer mais c'est pas facile.

_ZIOUUUUUUUUUUUUP _

Ils disparaissent. Ah tiens, si je lui montrais les plans, je les avais oublié ceux-là. Qui sait c'est peut-être les plans de la bombe.

- Ah euh docteur ?!

- Quoi encore !!

- Tenez

Je lui tends les plans. Il les regarde avec curiosité, puis une petite lumière s'allume dans son regard comme si il avait trouvé quelque chose.

- Mais… C'est maintenant que vous me les donnez.

- Ben euh…

- Radek, vous me recevez ?

_- Oui, Rodney je vous reçois._

- Cherchez un espèce de gros pavé noir, à l'intérieur vous devriez trouver un générateur à naquada.

_- D'accord. _

Quelques secondes passent.

- _J'ai trouvé Rodney._

- Vous êtes prêts, je vais vous dire ce que vous devez faire.

- _Euh, vous êtes sûr de votre coup ?_

- Oui absolument, j'ai les plans sous les yeux, que notre chère militaire présente à mes côté, avait oublié de me montrer.

GRRRR. Retenez-moi, ou je l'écharpe.

- Major, ici Jourdan, les deux docteurs vont tenter de désamorcer la bombe.

_- D'accord, il reste combien de temps ?_

- 7 minutes et 22 secondes.

_- Ok, bon si vous n'avez pas le temps, dégagez de là de toute manière ça ne détruira qu'une partie de la cité._

- A vos ordres. -à McKay- Tiens j'ai une question en passant.

- Ca m'aurait étonné.

GRRRR, je vais vraiment… Non si ça va exploser, ben je laisse là. Na ! Si c'est comme ça.

- Donc je disais, pourquoi ne pas laisser la bombe exploser, comme la suggéré le major Lorne, ça ne détruira qu'une partie de la cité ?

- Vous savez ce qui se trouve au dessus de cette pièce ?

- …

- Non vous ne savez pas, au dessus il y a la salle qui permet de maintenir la cité hors de l'eau et la salle au bouclier.

- …

- Donc si tout explose, plus de cité. Alors taisez-vous et laissez-moi bosser.

Mais il me prend pour une idiote lui, bon c'est vrai je ne suis pas une scientifique mais bon… Enfin je bouge plus si c'est comme ça. Je l'observe, je le vois qui s'agite discutant avec Zelenka à travers la radio.

- Vous êtes prêt Radek? Il faut que vous coupiez les endroits que je vous dis, moi je fais de même en haut.

_- D'accord._

- UN…DEUX…TROIS…Allez-y!

J'arrête de respirer. Tout se fige autour de moi.

- Argh, merdeuh !!

- Quoi docteur ?

- Ca n'a pas marché. Et en plus le compte à rebours est tombé à deux minutes.

- Quoi ?

Plus que 2:00 avant explosion, ben on n'est pas dans la merde...

* * *

_Voilààààààààààààààààààààààà! Alors les raleuses, le voilà votre chapitre!_


	6. Bombe, Amour, et Tout Le Reste

_Et hop, une fuite! Ce coup-ci on a fait double chapitre! Enjoy!_

* * *

Devant moi, Radek attends les instructions de Rodney.

_- Vous êtes prêt Radek, il faut que vous coupez les endroits que je vous dis, moi je fais de même en haut._

- D'accord.

_- UN…DEUX…TROIS…Allez-y ? _

Il approche son ciseau. Des perles de sueur sont apparues sur son front. On va surement crever dans deux secondes et moi à quoi je pense? Que cette sueur est terriblement suggestive…

Il coupe le fil. Rien. Sauf un crie ans la radio.

_- Argh, merdeuh !! (…) Ca n'a pas marché! Et en plus le compte à rebours est tombé à deux minutes…_

- Pardon? Dr Zelenka, qu'est-ce que…?

Le tchèque se tourne vers moi et soupire.

- Plus que deux minutes avant l'explosion.

- Vous pouvez pas essayer d'autres fils?

- On risque de se faire tout sauter à la tête.

- Major, vous avez entendu?

_- Oui, lieutenant, j'ai entendu._

- Que fait-on?

- …

_- Je sais!_

_- McKay?_

_- Le type qui vivait dans les quartiers où vous êtes! C'était le docteur Teneri, l'italien!_

- Et alors?

_- Il est daltonien!_

Silence perplexe. Le regard de Radek s'illumine.

_- Boze!_ Ça veut dire qu'il a inversé les couleurs de fils!

_- Il faut couper l'autre…(…)Lieutenant Jourdan arrêtez avec vos questions!… Comment ça je vous soule? Non mais dites-donc!_

- Steph, arrête de l'occuper, on perd du temps!

Mon scientifique regarde sa montre.

- Une minute.

- Merde. Dr McKay, dépêchez-vous!

_- Radek… Prêt?_

- Rodney, j'espère que cette fois…

_- Je sais, je sais. Prêt?_

Ils approchent leurs ciseaux. J'entends la respiration de McKay qui se fait plus forte.

45 secondes.

_- Maintenant..._

Ils coupent.

- Oh put…

_- Pane na nebi_!

_- MDéééé_?

- Oui Steph, j'ai vu!

Le compte à rebours s'est accéléré.

J'attrape Zelenka par le col et le pousse vers la sortie.

- Allez, dehors! Steph, fais sortir McKay, abrège!

_- Tu crois que je t'ai att…_

BOUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

…

…

…

Grumpf… On est mort?

Parce que j'ai bobo… Et qu'y a un truc sur moi.

J'entre-ouvre un œil. Deux yeux gris derrière des lunettes. Le tout recouvert abondamment de…non?... Trop sexy, cette bombe!

- Radek?

- Hum… Lieutenant… Navré…

Je goute un peu de la substance blanchâtre…roooh… CHANTILLY!!!???

**.OooOoooOoooOooO° I LUV RADEK 'n' CHANTILLY °OooOoooOoooOooO.**

Aïe, ouille, et aïe. C'est bizarre, j'ai mal… On est pas censé rien sentir après la mort…? Enfin j'en sais rien mais bon…

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre… Et… De la chantilly… DE LA CHANTILLY ??!! Alors là, j'aurais tout vu, une bombe à la chantilly…

Mais c'est quoi ce truc dessous moi… Attends réfléchir… J'ai pris McKay je l'ai viré dehors et, j'ai sauté hors de la pièce. Techniquement, le truc sous moi, c'est… MCKAY. Ooooooooh !!

Je me lève et j'enlève un peu de la chantilly qui le recouvre et je le vois évanoui. Je prends son pouls, il bat. Ouf ! Ca va. Je décide de le réveiller, je lui mets quelques claques gentilles, le secoue, rien. Oh non !! Allez Docteur réveillez-vous. Mince. Bon ben il fait son roupillon, je vais le laisser. Lorsque j'entends un grésillement.

_- Steph ça va ?_

- Oui MD, McKay est évanoui mais ça va, et toi ?

_- Ca va, on est un peu collant._

- Tu parles ! Idem ici. Bizarre une bombe à la chantilly, tu ne trouves pas ?

_- Ouais… Carrément. Bon on fait quoi ? On retourne à l'infirmerie ?_

- Attends je contacte le Major. Major, ici Jourdan vous me recevez ?

Quelques secondes passent, rien… « Major, est-ce que vous me recevez ? » Bizarre.

_- Le Major est disons occupé, il fait un petit dodo._

- Sursaut de ma part.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

_- Qui je suis ?! C'est une bonne question ça. Qui je suis ?! _(ouais même les auteuses ne savent pas encore qui il est ?! Pas vrai MD ?! MD: carrément…**-.-;**)_ Disons que je suis quelqu'un qui vous veux du mal_.

- Avec de la chantilly ?!

Il ricane et j'entends MD qui grogne à l'autre bout. Tiens, il a le sens de l'humour. Puis il reprend la parole. Son ton a changé, c'est plus le même, plus cruelle, plus psychopathe. Je sens qu'on est tombé sur un de ces guignols, bien lourd…

_- Que vous êtes drôle._

- Ouais je sais, des fois je peux être très drôle, demandez à ma collègue.

_- Assez !! Vous allez tous y passer, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais en tout cas il ne restera rien de cette cité et tout ce qu'elle contient, au coucher du soleil._

Oh ! Il n'est pas content, le pauvre je l'ai froissé. Espèce de mégalomane et de psychopathe… Coucher du soleil ?!

- Comment ça au coucher du soleil ?!

_- Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…L'heure tourne._

- Mais répondez.

Merdeuh ! Il répond plus. On est vraiment dans la merde, quelle heure il est ?!

17 h 30

Génial, ça va être la course à la montre maintenant.

- MD, tu me reçois ?!

_- Oui ! Il est malade le type._

- Oui je confirme. Rejoins nous avec Zelenka, parce que bon… McKay fait toujours son somme.

_- Oki._

ZIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP 

MD et le docteur qui se téléporte en plein dans la chantilly. « Eh ! Merde. » Je me mets à rire.

- C'est pas drôle.

- Désolée mais si ça l'est.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !! Sinon on fait quoi ?

Le mieux serait de retourner à l'infirmerie, mais d'abord il faut…

Je fais signe de la tête en montrant le docteur McKay. Puis MD me sourit, un de ces sourires qui en dit long. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire encore ??!!

**Xx Gâteau au chocolat, Mousse au chocolat, crêpes au chocolat, bonbon au chocolat xX**

Un McKay endormi… Chouette!

Zelenka fait une drôle de tête.

Alors on s'approche doucement… On débarbouille le visage… Et…

Paf! Une belle claque!

Steph sursaute.

- Mais t'es givrée!

- Ben, tu t'attendais à quoi?

- Bééé…

- Tu croyais que j'allais l'embrasser?

- Au moins lui faire du bouche à bouche…

On éclate de rire. Le troisième larron ne rigole pas lui. Il est rouge.

Steph s'en aperçoit.

- Docteur, ça va?

- Oui, oui…

- Bon allez, faut le réveiller celui-là…

J'ai une idée…

- Docteur McKay! On a trouvé un ZPM…

- Hein? Quoi?

Le Rodney se redresse d'un coup. Ma coéquipière est morte de rire, et Radek cache mal un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Allez, venez, on vous racontera sur la route…

Nous commençons à courir et le tchèque explique au canadien la situation.

- Mais… Ce type est malade!

- Chut!

Tout le monde fait silence.

Steph tend l'oreille.

- Lieutenant Jourdan? Vous avez entendu quelque chose?

- Je croyais…

- Bon, continuons, mais silence!

Nous arrivons enfin à l'infirmerie. Je me mets à gauche et Steph à droite de la porte. McKay et Zelenka restent en arrière, arme au poing, bien que pas l'air motivés.

Je vérifie et elle aussi. Personne. Nous entrons. Toujours personne.

Enfin si. Carson et Lorne, au sol.

Steph s'occupe du doc, moi du major.

On les met sur des brancards. Steph le tapote légèrement. Je sens qu'elle crève d'envie de l'embrasser, mais…

McKay et Zelenka se rendent à leur pc, voir si rien n'a été piraté.

Sauf que…

- Les PC! Ils ont disparus!

- Merde…

- Rodney, il y en a un dans le bureau de Carson.

- Allons-y!

Nous nous retrouvons donc seules avec deux charmants jeunes hommes.

- MD?

- Steph?

- Tu pense à la même chose que moi?

Je souris, et elle prend son rictus carnassier.

Lentement, chacune de notre coté, nous nous penchons vers les beaux spécimens endormis… Avec une intention évidente!

Steph finit par déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'écossais. Je reste en suspens au dessus du major. Hésitation, quand tu nous tiens!

Je me décide enfin, quand…

- Lieutenant Jourdan, lieutenant Damhlaïc, j'ai…

Il s'arrête au beau milieu de la pièce, figé.

Steph essaye de rattrapé le coup.

- Docteur Zelenka, que…

- Rien.

Et il repart.

Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça sur ce ton glacial?

Et pourquoi… pourquoi en ne regardant que moi?

Je le sens mal ce coup-là…

**OoOoOO Vive Evan En Bikini Recouvert De Confiture à La Fraise OooOoO**

Ouhla pris en flag, bon tant pis… C'est pas la première, ça sera pas la dernière.

Par contre pauv' Zelenka il est parti, il était tout triste… Briseuse de cœur MD. Je te jure.

Tiens si j'allais embrasser le colonel Sheppard moi… Roooooh, Steph pas maintenant, on a des choses plus urgentes à faire, comme… Comme… Trouver le maboule qui nous fait subir tout ça.

Je me tourne vers MD, je la trouve assise par terre, l'air dépité. Mince. Je m'assois à côté d'elle.

- Eh ! Ca va aller ?

- Mouais, on va dire…

- Ben quoi? C'est à cause de Zelenka ?

- Non, de ma tante en short… D'après toi ?!

- …

- Et merde à la fin,

Elle se lève précipitamment.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il voie que j'allais embrasser Lorne… Surtout que je ne l'ai pas fait!

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ouais ben moi non plus. Zut j'ai fait une boulette.

- Mais non t'inquiètes ça va s'arranger.

- Mouais…

- Mais si ! allez on a un taré à chercher et il est… 18 h 00. Donc on a encore jusqu'à… Jusqu'à… Tiens à quelle heure il se couche le soleil sur Atlantis ??

- T'as de ces questions, toi, j'te jure!

- A très exactement, 19 heures et 45 minutes.

Je me retourne et voit le docteur McKay.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose docteur ?

- Oui, notre inconnu de maboule de type, nous a laissé un 'tit quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ca !

Il me tend son ordi. Je regarde, non mais… Il est malade le mec, vraiment malade. Puis je suis nulle à ce jeu là moi.

- Steph ??!!

- Il nous a laissé une énigme ! Une devinette quoi !

- Hein ?!

- Tiens regarde.

Je tends l'ordi à MD, vu la tête qu'elle fait, elle ne doit pas être plus douée que moi.

_Petite devinette :_

_Je vole et tombe très rarement._

_Je suis doué pour me rendre invisible._

_Je peux même aller dans l'eau._

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Tic-tac tic-tac tic-tac_

_Le temps tourne et est éphémère._

_Bonne chance mes lieutenants._

_Signé : Le gars qui veut vous détruire._

- Je déteste les devinettes et je déteste ce type aussi. Si je l'attrape, je le fume.

- Moi aussi, lieutenant.

- Idem ici MD. Quelqu'un a une idée ?!

Tout le monde réfléchit, moi aussi.

Je vole et tombe très rarement.

Un oiseau.

Mouais ça va pas avec le reste.

Un avion.

'Y a pas d'avion sur Atlantis.

« Et si c'était le hangars à Jumpers ? » Zelenka sortit du bureau de Beckett, visiblement ça n'allait pas fort. Son air jovial de d'habitude avait disparu.

- Le hangar à Jumpers ?!

- C'est vrai ça correspondrait. Il vole et tombe très rarement, sauf quand certaines personnes font mal les réparations.

Coup d'œil discret vers Zelenka, mais aucune réaction de sa part.

- Il peut s'occulter, donc se rendre invisible. Pour finir il peut aller dans l'eau, j'en ai fait l'expérience… Enfin bref je ne veux pas m'étaler sur ce truc.

- Alors direction le hangar à Jumper. MD et Zelenka vous restez ici. McKay et moi on va au hangar, on va utiliser les TP.

- Pourquoi on n'y va pas tous ensemble ?

- Désolée mais il faut que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller, les belles au bois dormant derrière nous. Et qui sait peut-être qu'ils se réveilleront.

- …

- Vous êtes prêt docteur McKay ?

- Suis-je obligé de venir ?

- Oui, je risque d'avoir besoin de vos lumières.

Sourire narquois de la part de l'intéressé. Je m'approche de lui et j'utilise le TP.

ZIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP 

**XxxXxx a.mort.la.weir-radek.empereur.de.leurope-john.chef.des.chippendales xxXxxX**

Heuuuu… Mouais.

Elle est mignonne elle à se prendre pour la patronne mais bon…

Je me tourne vers Radek.

Même pas il me regarde. Mais quel…

- C'est fini cette crise de jalousie, oui?

Il sursaute et me jette un regard étonné, puis se renfrogne.

_- Jsem už ne závistivý…_ (je ne suis pas jaloux)

- De quoi?

_- Můžete pokračovat. Houby si z toho dělám._ (vous pouvez même continuer. je m'en fiche.)

- Docteur Zelenka…

_- Dohromady, jste dospělá žena…_ (après tout, vous êtes adulte,…)

- Radek! Ras-le-bol à la fin! Je ne parle pas tchèque! Et si vous préférez vous comporter comme un gamin tant pis pour vous!

Ouh la… J'ai gueulé.

Il baisse la tête. Bon, se calmer, ne passe se le mettre à dos, rester zen…

- Bon, écoutez… OK, j'ai fait une gaffe, mais… Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous…

- Je suis jaloux.

- Pardon?

- Vous aviez raison, je suis jaloux.

Ah, ben v'là aut'chose.

- Et bien, je… Je pense que vous n'avez pas à l'être…

- Ah?

- Disons que mon… acte envers le major… étant simplement… physique.

Je suis pas convaincue, mais faut avouer que Radek est encore plus beau que Lorne à mon gout.

- Ah, dans ce cas…

Bon, arreter de jouer les débiles, on attaque.

- Radek, je vais être franche, vous me plaisez plus que par simple amitié. J'aimerais sortir avec vous.

- Qu…

Ah. Là, il est rouge écarlate. Je crois qu'il va exploser. Non, sérieusement. Il sourit. Bon, c'est déjà ça de gagné.

- Heu, j'en suis… très… content. Mais, euh… Là, maintenant?

J'éclate de rire. Il est trop choupinet celui-là!

- Non, pas maintenant, allons! Une fois que toute cette affaire sera tirée au clair… On pourra peut-être aller boire un coup ensemble.

- D'accord.

Il se redresse. Ben n'est plus rouge le monsieur. Il se rapproche de moi en souriant. Oups…

- Si vous permettez, je vais prendre un acompte, pour être sûr que vous n'irez pas embrasser vos supérieurs dans mon dos.

Je ricane.

- Idée intéressante.

Il est presque contre moi. Miam, ces yeux!

Ma radio se met à grésiller. Grumpf…

_- MD!_

- Steph?

_- On a un problème!_

- Lequel?

_- Le type a piégé tout les Jumpers, on a besoin de Zelenka!_

- Très bien on arrive.

Radek fait la grimace.

- L'acompte sera pour la prochaine fois. Et que fait-on des deux endormis?

- On les laisse là pour le moment avec les autres. On a pas le choix.

Il prend ses affaires et j'appuie sur le TP.

Rien.

Je rappuie.

Toujours rien.

- Que…

- Attendez.

Rapide comme l'éclair, il prend le pc de Carson et tripatouille dessus.

_- Boze_!

- Quoi?

- Il a désactivé les TP!

- Mais McKay et…

- Il les a desactivé après qu'ils soient arrivés dans la baie des Jumpers.

Je soupire.

- Va falloir courir?

- Oui.

- On est partis. Steph?

_- Yep?_

- On arrive à pattes, les TP sont morts!

_- Roooh, putain!_

- Tu l'as dit!

Et hop, rebelote, vive la course à pieds!

**OoooOooOoO atch-mimi-md-syla-les-4-folasses-championnes-du-monde OoOooOoooO**

- Docteur je crois qu'on a le temps avant que MD et Le docteur Zelenka nous rejoigne, vous allez devoir vous débrouiller tout seul.

- Comment ça ?

- Les TP sont nazes.

- Mince, c'est pas vrai, il a du brouiller les signaux qu'ils émettent.

- J'en sais rien, c'est vous l'expert.

- Je pensais tout haut.

Il se remet au travail. Ben dis donc quand il veut il s'active, lui. Bon et moi…Ca m'énerve je sers à rien. Juste à faire le guet. Dépêchez-vous les gars. Tiens si je cherchais pour voir si le maboule de service à laisser quelque chose dans les parages… Petit tour des horizons. Rien ici… Rien là… Bon pas de petit message, pas de mot douteux… Oh il est pas drôle. Je reviens vers McKay.

- Alors docteur vous avez quelque chose ?

- Nous avons tous les Jumpers piégés…

- Oui ça on le sait déjà.

- Vous me laissez finir ? Bon… On a tous les Jumpers piégés… Et apparemment il utilise les réacteurs des Jumpers pour alimenter la bombe qui se trouve là, relié à cet ordinateur que vous voyez là. Mais le 'blème…

- Ouiiii ??

Regard de travers de McKay… Oups je l'ai coupé, pas fait exprès. Ne m'en veuillez pas docteur.

- Donc je disais… que le problème vient de cet ordinateur. Il a mis en place un programme qui fait que si on coupe tous les réacteurs momentanément, ou on essaie de désamorcer la bombe. Ca explose.

- Ben éteignez l'ordinateur.

- Ah ah ah, vous croyez que si c'était si facile je ne l'aurais pas déjà fait… Mais bon je vais tenter de créer un programme qui va nous permettre de désactiver le sien, et dans ce cas là après on pou…

Je lui fais signe de se taire, et d'aller se mettre à couvert. Je m'approche de l'entrée du hangar à Jumper. J'entends des pas. Je surgis et…

- MD !!

- Steph !! Tu croyais que c'était qui, le grand méchant loup?

- Oui, en tout cas ça aurait pu être le maboule.

- Mouais… Radek allez aider McKay.

- Oui, j'y vais.

Il s'en va… Tiens, tiens, tiens ils se sont réconciliés. Je vais faire ma curieuse.

- T'as pas un truc à me raconter toi ?!

- Comme quoi ?!

- Zelenka et toi, par exemple.

- Oh, ça. Euh… J'ai crié, il a parlé en tchèque, je me suis énervée, il a dit qu'il était jaloux, je lui ai dit qu'il me plaisait et que je voudrais sortir avec lui… Il m'a regardé, c'est approché de moi, et…

- Et ??

- Une idiote qui me sert de coéquipière et d'amie, m'a appelé.

- Oups, désolée. Je le savais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé.

Elle me met un coup de coude. « Aïeuuuuuh » Sourire carnassier.

- Tu l'as mérité, vilaine.

- Mouais, bon si on allait voir nos scientifiques.

- Ouaip.

Ouhla, ça s'énerve ici. McKay qui fait de grands gestes, Zelenka qui parle en tchèque.

C'est plutôt drôle vu d'ici. MD et moi on se regarde et on se sourit.

- On les sépare ?

- Vraiment obligé ?!

- Ben on va exploser bientôt, faudrait non ?!

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je te laisse faire alors.

- Pourquoi moi…

- Parce que un des deux est ton chéri, enfin presque mais on va pas chipoter.

- Grrrrrrrrrr.

- Ouh, j'ai peur.

Elle s'éloigne et me tire la langue. On va rigoler un peu je sens.

…**::: Attention, attention !! Tout de suite la suite !! Mouahahahahahahah :::…**

Mais ils vont finir par se taper dessus ces deux blaireaux!

- Messieurs!

- …Mais le plus incompétent de tout les incompétents de cette cité!...

_- Co si to dovolujete,__mýlíte se vůbec__říkáte než já…_ (vous exagérez, vous vous trompez et après vous dites que moi…)

- Docteur McKay, docteur Zelenka!

- …Et en plus, vous…

- LA FEEEEERMEUH!!!

Ah, quand même!

Quel silence tout d'un coup! Ils me regardent l'air étonnés… McKay rompt ce beau silence en premier.

- Quoi?

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous passer des savons et que vous travaillerez, on pourra peut-être s'en sortir, non?

- …

- Allez, remettez-vous au travail, et trouvez une solution SANS vous disputer! Sinon j'en connais qui vont pouvoir les réclamer longtemps leurs acomptes!

Radek rougit. Rodney ne comprend rien, mais il hoche la tête et ils repartent au boulot.

Je ressors du jumper. Steph est morte de rire.

- Tu les as cloués là!

- Tant mieux, i' sont chiants à la fin!

Oreille qui grésille.

_- Lieutenant Jourdan? Lieutenant Damhlaïc?_

Voix connue que voilà.

- Colonel Sheppard? Vous êtes réveillé?

_- Oui, et j'ai très mal à la tête_.

- Comment ça va à l'infirmerie? Demande Steph.

_- Tout le monde est KO sauf moi à ce que je peux en voir._

- Faites gaffe, un fou furieux court dans la cité.

_- Et j'ai même plus d'armes!_

- Ah…

Je regarde Steph qui me fixe d'un air implorant. Ça va j'ai compris.

- Je vous envoie Jourdan, je dois rester avec les savants fous.

_- OK, ça marche. Sheppard terminé._

Steph sautille sur place.

- Merciiii!!!

- Ouais, allez, file, et fais gaffe à toi.

Pas fini ma phrase qu'elle est partie.

Je reviens dans le jumper où McKay me demande d'un air songeur.

- La folle est partie?

- Oui, et en contrepartie vous avez droit à l'autoritaire. Alors fermez-là, et bossez un peu, au lieu de critiquer le lieutenant Jourdan.

Radek ricane.

McKay soupire.

- On y est presque…

- Bonne nouvelle.

Je regarde à l'extérieur. Seigneur si tout ces Jumpers explosent…

Tiens, je me demande si Steph va lui sauter dessus au colonel? Ce serait comique, dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ça.

**XXxxxxXxx .ze.veux.un.radek.au.zocolat.pour.le.gouter. xxXxxxxXX**

Fiouuuuuuup. Hop à droite, hop à gauche, tout droit. Tiens un téléporteur, dérapage contrôlé. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur, euh mince, j'appuie où ?!

« Plouf, plouf, ça sera toi que je choisis, mouais j'espère que c'est là sinon je suis prête pour une partie de manège en téléporteur »

J'appuie rapidement et… je sors du téléporteur. Tiens cet endroit m'est familier. C'est peut-être ici. Quoique tous les endroits se ressemblent ici.

Tiens il y a une silhouette la bas, j'avance doucement en me mettant à couvert.

- Mon colonel, ici Jourdan...

_- Oui lieutenant ?_

- Juste pour savoir où vous êtes.

_- Où je suis ?!_

- Oui, où vous êtes à cet instant, exactement !

_- Euh à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Je vous attends._

- Aaah. C'est vous alors, je croyais que c'était l'autre taré.

_- L'autre quoi ?!_

- Rien mon colonel, je vais vous expliquer. Vous me voyez maintenant ?!

_- Oui, oui je vous vois._

Wahou, quelle belle vue !! Quoi ?! J'ai le droit de mater tout de même, MD mate tout le temps depuis chais pas quand Zelenka. Et moi je me coltinais McKay, qui soit dit en passant ne m'intéresse pas. En revanche le colonel… Oups on s'arrête ma fille. Tiens pourquoi il me regarde comme ça. Je crois que je suis trop expressive des fois. Merdeuh !!

- Bon je crois que vous devez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici en mon absence.

- Oui mon colonel, mais je vais faire court car le docteur McKay et le docteur Zelenka tente de désamorcer une bombe.

- Hein ??!!

- Attendez je vais vous expliquer.

Je lui explique en 3 minutes ce qu'il en retourne. A la fin de mon explication, il semble réfléchir. Hum…

- On fait quoi mon colonel ?

- Attendez. McKay vous me recevez ? Vous en êtes où ?

_- On a presque finit le programme…_

- Il vous reste combien de temps avant que ça explose ?

_- 1 minute 30._

- D'accord.

Il me regarde.

- McKay, si vous n'avez pas le temps, vous sortez. Vous entendez ?

_- Ouais, ouais vous inquiétez pas._

- Damhlaïc s'ils protestent tous les deux, vous les sortez par la peau des fesses, d'accord ?!

_- Oui monsieur, avec joie._

On attend, on attend. C'est long, je n'aime pas attendre, moi qui suis d'une nature impatiente. Je préfèrerais être avec les autres, au moins je ferais quelque chose, je suis dans le feu de l'action au lieu d'être dans l'incertitude.

Quoique d'un autre côté, je suis avec Sheppard. Niark, niark niark… Ouais mais bon ma meilleure amie risque d'exploser.

Oh dilemme !!

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, n'importe quoi. Elle risque de mourir.

- Ca va aller lieutenant ?

- Oui, oui monsieur. Je me demande juste comment ça se passe de leur côté.

- Moi aussi.

Il me sourit timidement. Il est craquant… Bon ça suffit.

On respire, c'est moi où la température a augmenté?

Bon les autres ils en sont où ?!

* * *

_Niark niark niark, to be continued..._


End file.
